


An Obsession of Large Proportions

by xxEmi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas has a size kink, Cheating, Dean has a big dick, M/M, Mentions of STDs, Michael (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Size Kink, cas works at an STD clinic, large dick, stay safe kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Cas has a size kinkDean has a big dickNeed I say more?





	An Obsession of Large Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt by JenSpinner. I just hope I did it justice.

“Alright sir, you’re all done.” Cas said, smiling warmly.

 

The man nodded and refused to look him in the eye as he pulled up his jeans and walked out the door without a word.

 

It was a common reaction; Cas had learned a long time ago not to take it personal. 

 

“I’m ready for the next one,” Cas told the girl at the station before discarding his gloves in the trash can.

 

The door opened a few minutes later to allow in a shockingly handsome man with shaggy blonde hair and the brightest green eyes Cas had ever seen. 

  
Cas was busy admiring the shape of his jawline when he was shocked out of his daze by a nurse slipping a file into his hands. He plastered on a smile and told the man to sit down on the examination table while he slowly leafed through the information the man, a Mr. Dean Winchester, had put down.

 

“It says here that you and your boyfriend have been in a committed relationship for nearly three years, may I ask why you feel the need to get tested?” Cas questioned, eyeing the file.

 

“I was committed, Michael wasn’t.” Mr. Winchester stated, pulling a face.

 

Cas felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” Mr. Winchester said dismissively, picking at the paper that protected the table.

 

“I’m afraid I have to ask how many people you believed him to be sleeping with,” Cas said, picking up a pen and hovering over the “notes” box.

 

“Well let’s see,” Mr. Winchester said with a hum. “There was the lady in the apartment next to us, the repair man, the landlady’s brother, and he has a sugar baby somewhere in Cali that he visited while he was on business trips, plus he admitted to having a couple one night stands over the period of a year.”

 

Cas tried not to grimace as he wrote the information down. “And who was the penetrator in this relationship?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Did you top or bottom?”

 

“Oh,” Mr. Winchester said, looking embarrassed. “I, uh, I always bottomed.”

 

Cas hummed and scanned the file once more before setting it aside and walking over to the sink. “You put down that you are okay with a physical examination?” He asked looking over his shoulder as he thoroughly washed his hands.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Mr. Winchester’s face began to heat up. 

 

“Please take off your pants and underwear and set them aside,” Cas said, turning to the gloves dispenser and sliding on a pair with an audible snap. He waited till the rustle of fabric had stopped before turning around to ask a question but the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

Cas had seen a lot of dicks in his life, it came with his profession, but this was the largest he had ever seen. It was an easy nine inches, maybe even more and it was thick and curved just right.

 

“Uh… Doc?” Mr. Winchester said with a breathy laugh. “Everything okay?”

 

With a jolt, Cas realized he was staring in awe, his mouth dropped open and everything, he was practically salivating.

 

“I, uh, I apologize.” Cas said awkwardly. “Let’s uh- Let’s continue with your examination.”

 

 

* * *

 

Cas muttered to himself as he pushed the shopping cart down the bread aisle. His dreams had once again surrounded Mr. Winchester and his pornstar dick. That made the six times since he had given the man a clean bill of health two weeks ago. 

 

He always knew he had a size kink; one would simply need to look under his mattress to find that out, but this was just ridiculous. Mr. Winchester was his patient and it was extremely unprofessional to be dreaming about deepthroating your patient’s dick.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize he had passed by the bread and wandered into an entirely different aisle. He didn’t even see the man in front of him till he crashed into him, knocking the poor man to the floor.

 

“Hey! Watch where your- Doc?”

 

“Mr. Winchester!” Cas spluttered as the green eyes landed on him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you! I was completely lost in my thoughts.” He rambled as he walked around his cart to help the other man up.

 

“No problem,” Mr. Winchester said dismissively as he brushed off his jacket.

 

Cas leaned down to pick up the items that the other man had dropped; he turned bright red when he realized they were condoms. Large condoms.

 

“Here,” He said, handing them over sheepishly.

 

“Thanks,” Mr. Winchester said, putting them in his basket along with lube and a few assorted items. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Cas said, shifting nervously. “I, uh, I’d like to apologize once more, Mr. Winchester, for my- well, for the unprofessional way I acted when- when I, uhm. I’m sorry.”

 

Mr. Winchester grinned.  “You don’t have to call me Mr. Winchester, call me Dean. And besides, you can drool over my cock any time.”

 

Cas spluttered. “I- what?”

 

The other man went red and nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I jus- Well, I thought that maybe… I’m sorry I must have read you wrong, I thought you might be interested in…” 

 

Cas swallowed harshly. “Would you like to get some coffee?”

 

Dean relaxed and grinned. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about the mess, I’m still cleaning some of his stuff out,” Dean said as he opened the door to the apartment.

 

“It’s alright,” Cas said as he stepped in. He hung his trench coat up next to Dean’s jacket and looked around. 

 

The apartment seemed to be a very fancy and expensive one and Cas found himself wondering what Dean did for a living. It was tastefully decorated with plants and pictures hung up on the wall, most of them were of who he assumed was Dean’s family, he noticed some of them had someone cut out of them and there were boxes stacked up in the living room, some had ‘sell’ and some had ‘burn’ written on them in black sharpie.

 

Lips on the side of his neck startled him.

 

“Sorry,” Dean said. Cas could feel him smirking against his skin. “Bedroom’s this way,” He murmured, sending shiver’s up Cas’ spine. 

 

He let Dean lead him down a hall and into the room. It was decent sized, with a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a door that was opened enough for Cas to see that it was a master bathroom.

 

The lips were on his neck again, nipping and sucking. “You’re okay with this?” Dean asked, and it must have been the third time he had since they left the store.

 

Cas found his concern endearing. “I’m okay with this, are you?” 

 

Dean let out a low hum before coming around front of him and pressing their lips together. 

 

Cas threaded his hands into Dean’s surprisingly soft hair while the other man’s hands came to rest at his hips. As the kiss deepened, Cas could taste traces of the vanilla latte Dean had ordered at the coffee shop. 

 

Dean slowly moved backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. 

 

“Shirt off,” Cas murmured, tugging at the navy blue button up.

 

With a teasing smile Dean slowly undid the buttons of his shirt until Cas was practically growling at him before he chuckled and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor.

 

Cas gently pushed him on his back before kneeling at the edge of his bed and fumbling with his belt.

 

Dean was already half hard when Cas pulled him out, a good amount of precum was bubbling at the tip. Cas trailed his fingers through the slippery liquid and down Dean’s cock, drawing a delicious moan from the other man’s lips. 

 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean panted out as Cas moved his hand up and down his shaft.

 

Cas licked his lips and lowered his head so he was hovering over the tip. “Now, I haven’t done this in a while so bear with me.” He said before sinking down on the length. 

 

Dean groaned and let his head fall back on the bed. 

 

Cas couldn’t quite fit it all in his mouth without triggering his gag reflex but he didn’t expect to be able to, what he couldn’t get at with his mouth he stroked with his hands. He felt Dean slip his hands into his hair, not pushing him down or anything just holding on while Cas’ mouth slid up and down his length. 

 

At first, Cas thought he would be happy to do this all day, but after a while his jaw began to ache. He was just about to pull off when Dean let out a groan. 

 

“Fuck, Cas stop.” Dean grunted out, tugging on his hair.

 

Cas pulled off with a pop and looked up at him with concern.

 

Dean was panting heavily and his cock was twitching. “I was going to come,” He said once he caught his breath. “Didn’t want everything to end too soon.” 

 

Cas grinned and crawled up on the bed to kiss him, his own cock straining against his slacks. 

 

“I know you said you usually bottom,” Cas choked out as Dean’s hand came up to rub him through the fabric. “But if you don’t get in me soon I think I'll explode.”

 

“I can do that,” Dean said with a grin. “I prefer topping anyway,” 

 

Cas stopped and blinked at him in confusion. “I thought you said-,”

 

“Only because he didn’t think he could take me.” Dean explained. “Wouldn’t even try,”

 

“Well he missed out,” Cas said, tugging the other man’s jeans off completely, the underwear following quickly after. “Lube?” He asked, nibbling the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.

 

Dean let out a gasp and sat up quickly, nearly causing Cas to fall off. “Shit, I left it in the car,” 

 

Cas laughed and climbed off the bed. “I’ll get it,” He had never been much of a runner but he made it out to the parking lot and back in record time. 

 

Dean was lying on the bed, stroking himself in slow, lazy movements. “Sorry about that,” He said sheepishly.

 

“Its fine,” Cas said crawling up beside him, depositing the bottle of lube and the box of condoms on the bed next to him.

 

“I think it’s time you got undressed,” Dean said, pulling at Cas’ shirt. “Better yet, let me help you.” He flipped them so Cas was on his back and he was hovering over him. Within moments, Cas had been stripped and Dean was swallowing down his cock like a pro.

 

Cas groaned, fisting the sheets to get some semblance of control. 

 

Dean pawed around the bed, searching for something. There was the soft ‘click’ of a cap snapping open and shortly after a lubed finger was circling Cas’ hole, relaxing the muscle before pressing in.

 

Cas didn’t know whether to buck up into Dean’s mouth or grind down on his finger. It had been so long since he had the company of anything but his hand and his toy he didn’t know if he would be able to last very long.

 

Dean pulled off his cock but still moved his finger in and out. “I’m probably going to get you up to four.” 

 

Cas nodded frantically and rolled his hips. “Get on with it.” He ordered.

 

Dean laughed before sucking down his length once more, slipping his finger out to get more lube before pressing two back in.

 

Cas learned quickly that Dean was extremely thorough when it came to prep, which was very considerate, especially when he thought back to several of his past partners, but there was a point where it was no longer considerate and he was just being an ass.

 

“Stop teasing me.” Cas grit out. His hands had moved from the sheets to Dean’s hair, he was probably gripping it too tightly but the other man didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Think you’re ready?” Dean asked after he let go of Cas’ throbbing cock.

 

“I was ready five minutes ago,” Cas grunted out as Dean playfully grazed his prostate. 

 

Dean let out a soft laugh and carefully slipped all four of his fingers out and reached for a condom, tearing it open and rolling it on. “What position to you prefer?”

 

Cas hummed and in one quick movement, he flipped them over so he was straddling Dean’s hips. He almost laughed at the startled look on the other man’s face. 

 

“You’re stronger than you look,” Dean remarked, lifting his hands up to rub Cas’ hips and across his ass. 

 

“I do a lot of carpentry in my spare time,” Cas said, raising up and angling Dean’s cock with his hand.

 

“Good to know,” Dean said, the last work turning into a long moan as Cas slowly sank down.

 

Dean was definitely bigger than his toy. Part of him wanted to take it all in one go and relish in the burn but he knew he would hate himself in the morning if he did. Instead his took his time, taking it inch by inch, both groaning when he bottomed out.

 

Cas held extremely still. He could feel himself teetering on the edge and it would be a shame to end this moment so quickly, especially when he wasn’t sure he was ever going to get the chance again.  

 

“You okay?” Dean asked muscles straining as he attempted not to buck up into Cas before the other man was ready.

 

Cas nodded, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tried to calm down, both hands rested on Dean’s shoulder, holding him up. After a few moments, he gave an experimental roll of his hips, then another.

 

“Okay,” He breathed out. “Okay I think I’m good.” He opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” He asked, confused.

 

“You took it all,” Dean said, sounding breathless. “Would it be weird if I just proposed to you right now?”

 

Cas laughed softly and raised himself up again, sliding back down. 

 

It took a few tries but they eventually found a rhythm where Dean was steadily hitting Cas’ prostate.

 

“So good,” Cas moaned out. “I missed this.” He could feel his orgasm rising already, not that it really surprised him he just wished he could hold out longer.

 

Dean pulled Cas down so they were chest to chest, allowing him to nibble and suck hickeys into all the skin he could reach while thrusting deeper into Cas.

 

Cas gasped as Dean struck his prostate hard and all of a sudden he was coming in between them in long spurts, not a hand on him. He choked out Dean’s name as he ground down on the other man’s dick.

 

“Oh Jesus,” Dean groaned out, running a hand through the mess on his stomach before clutching Cas tightly around the middle and thrusting hard into him. 

 

Cas was squirming from the oversensitivity and just when it started to be too much Dean let out a long moan as he spilled inside him.

 

When the aftershocks wore off, Dean carefully rolled Cas off of him before discarding the condom. He left briefly but returned with a warm washcloth to wipe them down with and a bottle of water, which Cas drank down gladly. “I hope you’re okay with aftersex cuddles,” He said, pulling the blankets over them as he slid in next to Cas.

 

“Cuddles are good,” Cas murmured, shifting around so they were spooning, him being the little spoon. He thought they would rest for only a moment before going their separate ways, or well Cas would leave and Dean would stay here. It was his apartment after all. But it almost sounded like Dean was falling asleep and Cas didn’t know if he was supposed to spend the night or slip out. He tried to carefully pull himself away but an arm slid around his waist.

 

“Stay,” Dean murmured sleepily into his ear.

 

And that settled it; he wriggled around so he was comfortable and let out a content sigh before letting exhaustion take him.

 

* * *

 

Cas woke up the next morning to find Dean missing. He sat up and saw his clothes were folded neatly on the dresser. As he walked over to grab them the aches and pains were reminding him of exactly what he did last night. He decided it was worth it. As he was buttoning his slacks, the bathroom door open and Dean came out drying his hair without a scrap of clothing on.

 

“You can use the shower if you’d like,” He said, walking over to stand next to him.

 

For a minute Cas thought he was going to kiss him but instead he bent over to open a drawer and pull out a pair of boxers. 

 

“No that’s fine. I should be going home,” Cas said awkwardly. He had never been good at dealing with the morning after. 

 

Dean looked a little disappointed but nodded understandingly. “Let me get dressed. I’ll walk you out to your car.” 

 

“N-no that’s alright, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Please, I’d like too.” Dean said sincerely as he slipped the boxers on.

 

Cas hesitated before nodding.

 

Dean was quiet as he led Cas out to the parking lot; he politely opened the door but stopped him before he got in. “Cas… Before you go…”

 

“Yes?” 

 

Dean hesitated. “So, my brother’s throwing a party next week. Everyone has to bring a date and I had planned on bringing Michael but since he… Well… You know. Anyway I was kinda hoping that maybe you would like to go with me?” He asked nervously. “I mean of course if you don’t want to I understand, I just, I kind of like you and I would be interested in seeing you again but I understand if you-,” 

 

Cas cut him off by leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’d love to go with you,” 

 

Dean grinned and pressed their lips back together. “Uh, hey Cas.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Just don’t tell my brother how we met.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so constructive criticism please but be nice about it. Also why was the making out and the fluff the hardest to write? Seriously


End file.
